


Home from the Hunt

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times Dean brings the hunt home with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home from the Hunt

Anticipation warmed her belly as Cassie heard the familiar rumble of the Impala pulling into the driveway. The hunt had only been a day's drive away but Cassie had still missed Dean.

The anticipation turned to fear and worry as the car didn't turn off. Cassie knew re-starting her relationship with Dean meant him gone for days on a hunt with the possibility of him being injured or even killed. Her phone rang and Cassie rushed to pick it up.

"Dean?"

"I'm not injured but I can't stay." Dean's voice was tense and abrupt.

Cassie looked out the window to the Impala sitting in the driveway. She could see Dean sitting behind the wheel, one hand clenched around the steering wheel.

"What happened?" Cassie went to the door, opening it.

"Cassie, stay inside." Dean snapped out the order but Cassie ignored him. Something was wrong and she was not going to just sit inside.

"Dammit, Cassie. Don't come near me."

Cassie was already at the driver's side door. She shut her phone off and rapped on the window. Dean glared at her, but Cassie persisted until he rolled down the window.

"I got hit by a lust spell by a wanna be witch. It will wear off in a few hours but I can't stay here. I won't be able to control myself, plus I'm covered in the damn stuff."

A fine patina of sweat covered his face, and his entire body was tense. There was a fine layer of something that look like dust coating his jacket and clothes. Cassie glanced down to see the outline of his erection pushing against his jeans. Cassie looked back into Dean's eyes as she reached inside.

Dean groaned, head falling back against the seat as she palmed him. His hips jerked under her hand as he came, the denim turning wet from his release. Bits of dust floated down to land on her hand.

Cassie opened the door. "Come inside, Dean. I can handle myself and I'm not leaving you to take care of this by yourself." Dean trying to do things on his own was in the past now. Cassie just had to get that through his thick skull.

Dean looked up at her, eyes dark with need. "I'm not going to be gentle and I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself."

Her eyes never leaving his, Cassie held up her hand, with the remnants of the spell clinging to her skin.

They were barely inside the house when Dean pinned her against the wall, kissing her hard. Cassie could feel his erection against her, as she kissed him back just as hard. She could feel her body on fire as the spell swept through her.

Her nipples ached, hardening underneath her clothes as she rubbed her breasts against Dean's chest. Dean's hips thrust against hers, the layers of clothing frustrating them both as they became consumed by the spell's effects. Dean groaned, burying his head between her shoulder and neck as he came. Cassie shuddered, grinding down on the knee Dean had shoved between her legs, her own climax tearing through her.

It left her sated for only a moment before need rose up through her again. She tore at Dean's clothes, needing to feel his skin. Dean's own hands were just as frenetic as they stripped each other. With their clothes scattered about them, Dean lifted Cassie against the wall, sliding into her in one long thrust that had both of them moaning.

She wrapped her legs around him, feeling him deep inside her as he took her hard. Dean mouthed her breasts, his skin growing slippery under her hands from their exertions. Cassie gasped as her second orgasm took her by surprise. Dean only hitched her higher against the wall, and kept pounding into her.

Cassie moaned, loving the feel of him inside her, letting herself become lost in the spell induced passion. Her thighs became slick with Dean's come and her own wetness, as they couldn't stop. They eventually made their way to the bedroom but not before Dean took her on the kitchen table, the wall and the floor.

Her vagina sore and her muscles aching, Cassie shoved Dean down on the bed and mounted him. Dean held her hips as she rode him hard, head back and hands braced on his thighs. The pressure was growing again, stronger than ever, making Cassie moan and shudder. Dean's ragged breathing filled her ears alongside the slap of skin against skin until Dean reached between them and rubbed her clit. She cried out as she came, almost sobbing from too much pleasure. She heard Dean shout, as he also came again.

Dean caught her as she fell forward, wrapping his arms around her. She flinched slightly as he slipped from her. Their breathing slowly evened out and Cassie could have cried in relief as the spell seemed to have been abated.

Dean tugged the covers up around them, shifting them until they were on their sides, Dean's front against her back. Cassie sighed and snuggled into him. She was all for a marathon round of sex but this had been a bit too much. She didn't regret any of it, though.

"Thank you." Dean whispered into her ear.

Cassie pulled his hand around her waist, threading her fingers through his, as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
